Único testigo
by Georgina G. Miller
Summary: La vida no vale nada, pasa en un instante.El destino se burla de nosotros, promete todo y no da nada.El tiempo transcurre demasiado rápido y no borra las heridas.Los sentimientos una daga en el corazón, el amor no es sinónimo de victoria. E/B C/E R/E A/J todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

_La vida no vale nada, pasa en un instante. El destino se burla de nosotros, promete todo y no da nada. El tiempo transcurre demasiado rápido y no borra las heridas. La vida es una ilusión, los sueños una mentira. Los sentimientos una daga en el corazón, el amor no es sinónimo de victoria. Las decisiones te perseguirán por siempre, los errores estigmatizarán tu presente y los fantasmas del pasado te perseguirán. El miedo nos acecha constantemente. Un segundo todo lo cambia, lo permanente es imposible, todo es mutable. Lo eterno se torna efímero, no te aferres a nada, todo cambia y el tiempo es el único testigo. _

Prefacio

_Otra vez, ¿por qué?_

Su corazón late con fuerza, parece que quiere salirse de su pecho, sus lágrimas quieren esparcirse por su rostro pero lucha para verlo por última vez.

_No, otra vez no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Va a ser esta la última vez? ¿Nunca más juntos?_

Lo mira por última vez. Está de espaldas a ella, su cuerpo no parece estar tenso, al parecer se quito un peso de encima.Finalmente decide volver, su mente vaga por el recuerdo de años atrás, cuando lo conoció, la primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que lo amo y se sintió amada. Le salvó la vida más de una vez.

Pero él la abandonó…de nuevo.

_Se aleja de mí y yo de él._

Su mundo se desmorona, todo se derrumba, ya nada está en su lugar.

El dolor es insoportable, siente un vacio en su pecho y sus piernas debilitarse, todo su cuerpo es vulnerable ahora. Sus ojos finalmente ceden y las lágrimas abren camino a través de su rostro.

Le contó sus secretos y ella los suyos, sufrieron ambos en silencio y se burlaron juntos del destino…que cruel ha sido el destino con ellos ¿o ha sido solo la coincidencia? El corazón se rompe con cada paso que da, él la dejo de nuevo…pero va a volver, siempre vuelve ¿por qué no lo haría de nuevo?

_Él me ama, me lo dijo muchas veces. Él me ama, lo sé._

Camina a casa, pero no siente más que el vacio, aquel lugar ya no sería su hogar. Su cabeza ya no forma parte de su cuerpo, no puede oír lo que sucede alrededor, en su cabeza resuenan una y otra vez sus palabras _"Hera, ya no más. Por favor"_

Una y otra vez, aquella despedida vacía y sin sentido, pero no eran las despedidas acaso vacías y dolorosas, un lapso indeterminado de tiempo sin verse pero seguramente con un reencuentro, pero esta vez no; esta vez parecía que era una despedida definitiva.

El tiempo parece acompañar su estado de ánimo, el cielo está gris, va a llover…pero en esta ciudad siempre llueve… y ahí está de nuevo…él no va a volver. ¿Por qué no va a volver? Él se lo dijo, _"nunca más"_ _¿Por qué?_

Sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas se fue. Pero prefiere seguir engañándome a sí misma y se dice que sí, que va a volver y que todo esto va a terminar como siempre; él va a ir a su departamento, le dirá que la ama y no se irá de sus brazos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Llega al frente de su edificio; ¿solo a ella le parece que está maldito?

Ingresa al lobby y los malditos recuerdos se agolpan en su mente ¿volverá a vivir en paz?¿su memora la perdonará o la seguirá castigándola con recuerdos?

Se dirige al ascensor pero antes lo ve allí y su cuerpo se paraliza…

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Qué hace aquí?, no estoy preparada no aún. _

En su rostro se refleja el dolor, trae noticias y no son buenas, claro que no eran buenas si ella estaba a su lado, ¿cómo no se lo esperaba? Ella tiene un anillo en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sea cual fuere la noticia, esta no le afectaba, así era Tanya, fría como el mármol e impenetrable como una pared de acero; jamás se sabría lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Edward se acerco a ella, vio su rostro, el rimmel corrido y los ojos rojos, había llorado…y mucho.

_ ¿Qué pasó pequeña? ¿Por…qué…? Se cortó a sí mismo_-lo hizo, finalmente lo hizo ¿verdad? Él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, él sabía todo antes que ella.

_!_Me dejó Ed, ¡ÉL ME DEJÓ DE NUEVO! Pero ahora no sé porque, ¡ESTA VEZ NO LO SE!

Se dejó caer en sus brazos, como años atrás, pero esta era otra escena aunque siempre se encontraban en estas situaciones. Siempre con el corazón roto, aunque esta vez los dos sufrían, ella ya no estaba y él se había ido.


	2. Suicidio

Suicidio

El agua cae en finas gotas de lluvia pero la tormenta se avecinaba, las calles ciudad estaba atestada por vehículos y transeúntes. Eran los primeros días de marzo, por lo tanto la ciudad volvía a su estado habitual después de las vacaciones de verano. Pero no parecía un día de verano, era un día nublado, el cielo se oscurecía y parecía que el mediodía desaparecía para dejar paso a la tarde.

Había una brisa que hacia danzar a los árboles de una manera fantasmagórica y que su cuerpo se estremeciera con frio. Aún con todo el ruido de la vida metropolitana a su alrededor no escuchaba nada más que el sonido de sus pies descalzos en la vereda y un grito ahogado en su pecho. De repente ya no se encontraba en la tumultuosa metrópolis, estaba al frente de su casa y con una mano en el picaporte de la pesada puerta de madera… y allí frente a sus ojos se encontraba un lobo con el pelaje tan oscuro como la noche y unos grandes ojos grises que infundían terror. Detrás de él un hombre y un niño, pero solo el rostro del hombre puede identificar mientras que el niño está cubierto por la oscuridad que no permite ver su rostro, los ojos del hombre se posan sobre ella con furia y desprecio, quiere gritar, pero no puede. Las palabras no salen de su boca, solo un suspiro y cae en un agujero negro que se abre a sus pies.

El sonido de la alarma de su reloj la despierta de su pesadilla que últimamente se volvió regular en sus noches, otra vez volvía a la misma pesadilla.

Según su psicoanalista su sueño podía representar un acontecimiento terrible en su vida un recuerdo que su subconsciente había borrado, pero Isabella sabía a qué acontecimiento se refería.

Salió de la cama rumbo al baño para ducharse y preparase para ir a la oficina, odiaba los lunes como el 99.9% de la población mundial. Juraba que aún podía sentir la resaca de la borrachera que había tenido el viernes por la noche, una de las más fuerte sin duda alguna. Se mareaba de solo recordar que había empezado el viernes con una salida de amigas y una par de daiquiris y había terminado acostada al lado de un cuerpo desconocido. El miedo había recorrido su espalda de solo pensar que había sido tan tonta de acostarse con un hombre desconocido y que podía sufrir alguna clase de consecuencia, un embarazo, una enfermedad; claro que el alivio la inundo cuando movió su rostro debajo de la almohada para identificar al hombre y en su lugar encontró la maraña de pelos negros y la preciosa cara pálida de Alice. Al parecer su mejor amiga tuvo piedad e ella y la llevo a su departamento para que no cometiera locura alguna e Isabella se lo agradecía profundamente.

Una sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro al recordar el acontecimiento pero tenía que volver en sí para terminar de preparase y llegar de una manera decente a su trabajo. Se vistió en su vestido negro favorito Chanel y se calzó en un par de zapatos Jimmy Choo, era en esos momentos en los que amaba su trabajo y su sueldo, solo así no tenía que recurrir a su familia…o lo que quedaba de su familia.

Se dirigió al ascensor pero antes dejo una bolsa con una caja de bombones y un juego para x-box en la puerta del departamento de al lado con una tarjeta que decía _"Reconozco mi derrota, pero no voy a dejar de jugar, me divierto haciendo apuestas contigo Emmett, besos Bella Boo"_

Le provoca gracia y vergüenza tener que escribir eso, claro que lo tenía merecido después de perder la apuesta con Emmet. Esta vez constaba en hacer confesar a Aro que dibujito animado le parecía más sensual Betty Boo o Fiona de Sherek, claro que Bella sabía que iba a ganar no se podía comparar en sensualidad a una ogra, por más que perteneciera a un cuento de hadas, y a un dibujo sensual de los años de guerra; pero Bella no contaba que el supuestamente serio contador se confabulo con Emmett para que perdiera. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando esta le pregunto quién le parecía más sexi mientras se posaba de una manera provocativa en su escritorio para ganar y él le respondió que Betty le podía parecer una mujer con curvas tentadoras pero que ya había pasado de moda y que las gorditas le podían más ; dándole la victoria a Emmett.

Claro que no se enojaría con ninguno de los dos, Emmett Bear, como ella lo llamaba, era su primo, confidente y mejor amigo. Gracias a él había conseguido la vacante de secretaria candente para el codiciado contador Aro Vulturi en la empresa constructora Denali. Gracias a él había conocido al amor de su vida, no se enojaría con él, amaba demasiado a Aro. Como respuesta a su comentario Bella comenzó a reír muy fuerte y se lanzo a los brazos de su amor para darle besos en su rostro, Emmett solo se quejaba de que hicieran eso delante de él.

De repente la oficina se había convertido en su lugar favorito, no le importaba los estragos del fin de semana, lo vería de nuevo y esperaba que aún no se enterara de la gran borrachera que protagonizó tres días atrás. Se culpaba una y mil veces el error que podría haber cometido si en lugar de despertar al lado de Alice se despertaba con un hombre desconocido, nunca le podría hacerle algo así a Aro, nunca más tomaría y si lo hacía lo haría a su lado asegurándose que si hacía una locura la cometería con él.

Reflexiono una y otra vez hasta que el ascensor llego al vestíbulo, era la única manera de que no sufriera un ataque al sentirse encerrada en ese ascensor. Corrió por las calles de Washington en busca de un taxi, si que era difícil. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió le dijo al conductor que se dirigiera al edificio Denali y por supuesto que conocía al imponente edificio. Todos en la ciudad de Washington D.C. conocían al gran y majestuoso edificio Denali, el rascacielos se imponía delante de los demás edicificios de la ciudad, su imponente fachada marcaba la historia de la arquitectura. En el se podía diferenciar la antigüedad del edificio y a su vez la modernidad, la fachada se conservaba de una manera elegante desde hace 56 años, ella mostraba la arquitectura de época, hermosa combinaciones de pareces trabajadas y esculturas junto con el cobre que decoraban las puertas de entrada del edificio. Sin embargo a su lado se encontraba el edificio más moderno, el rascacielos que parecía estar solo hecho de espejos, era un edificio muy hermoso y a su vez reflejaba la belleza de la ciudad. Amaba Washington, de hecho la consideraba su ciudad natal desde lo sucedido con su madre en su verdadera ciudad.

Se había mudado Washington hace 18 años desde la lejana Buenos Aires después de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en ella. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, ese día tan horrible no podría borrarlo de su memoria nunca más.

Bella llegaba a su casa en su uniforma escolar, la histórica casona ubicado en el antiquísimo y elegante barrio de Recoleta se alzaba de una manera muy elegante ocupando toda una esquina. Atravesaba la gran sala y el living de su casa, lo primero que llamo la atención de Bella fue que la casa estaba a oscuras, por lo tanto no había nadie. Seguramente su padre todavía estaba en el hospital y su madre en una de sus escapadas de compras con sus amigas, Bella se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor, lo prendió y comenzó a mirar una vieja película que veía desde que era niña, _La vida es bella_. Cualquiera diría que una película así no sería para una niña de su edad, pero Bella era diferente, el sueño le fue ganando y finalmente cayó en el poder de Morfeo en medio del gran sillón. Los ruidos del piso de arriba la habían despertado, eran golpes en las paredes y un llanto ahogado, subió para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y se dio cuenta de que el origen de los ruidos estaba en el cuarto de sus padres, dudo si debía entrar o no.

_Señorita, ya llegamos- La voz ronca del conductor la despertó de la ensoñación de su recuerdo.

_Claro, muchas gracias- Le pago y salió del vehículo, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que una lagrima solitaria corría por su mejilla.

Se dirigió rumbo al edificio moderno ya que allí se encontraba su oficina, todas las oficinas se ubicaban en el edificio moderno debido a que el antiguo era una especie de museo que exponía en maquetas sus obras más grandes y también funcionaba como un salón de celebraciones, allí el protocolo era muy estricto. Solo los empleaos de mayor rango pasaban por allí, por lo tanto Bella nunca había entrado, solo era la simple secretaria de uno de los contadores de la empresa. Pero para Bella Aro no era un contador más, era _su _contador, era el amor de su vida, el hombre que llego darle luz a sus días más oscuros junto con Emmett y lo amaba. Sentía un cariño muy especial por él, un cariño que no había sentido por nadie, por lo tanto para ella era amor y no había amado a nadie como amaba a Aro.

Se abrió paso a su oficina, era muy temprano para que Aro estuviera allí, pasaría una hora hasta que él llegara. Se sentó en su escritorio y prendió su computadora, recordó lo que había sucedido el viernes a la tarde.

_Volvió del aeropuerto y comenzó a redactar los documentos que tendría que envía a Aro hasta que escucho su celular, ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado antes?, claro, se lo había olvidado en la oficina…de nuevo. Vio el nombre en la pantalla de su celular y respondió con una voz tranquila pero también preocupada._

__Hola papá…-no dijo nada más esperando escuchar su voz._

__Bella, hija ¿cómo estás? Estuve llamándote, me tenías preocupado._

__Olvidé mi teléfono en la oficina y recién vuelvo del aeropuerto de despedir a Aro, se a Londres…_

__Bella ¿Otra vez?, con esta van….- hizo una pausa para que su hija respondiera y escuchara su risa._

__Es la octava vez que olvido mi celular, pero sabes que cuando se trata de escapar un momento de la realidad me olvido de todo y solo me voy- empezó a reírse debido a que siempre era muy torpe respecto a sus cosas. Una vez había olvidado dónde había dejado la ropa interior favorita de Aro y luego de tres horas de búsqueda había encontrado el conjunto escondido entre los libros de la biblioteca ya que Emmett pasaría por su casa y estaba segura que él nunca se acercaría a la biblioteca, al contrario buscaría en todo su placar para robarle sus corpiños para colocarlos en la puerta de su departamento, solo para enfurecer a Aro._

__Hay Bella, mi niña, aunque ya no eres una niña…sabes…yo llamaba… llamaba…- Charlie comenzó a tartamudear._

__ ¿Qué pasa papá, son malas noticias?- Bella comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre se preocupaba por él- sabes que podes contar con migo para lo que sea-_

__Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Renata?-claro que se acordaba de ella- supongo que tu silencio es un sí,… Bella…Renata y yo nos vamos a casar. _

_**Renata y yo nos vamos a casar. Renata y yo nos vamos a casar. Renata y yo nos vamos a casar.**_

__ ¿Qué?- no era una pregunta por qué no dudaba, sino que era un mecanismo de auto defensa, necesitaba un minuto para procesar la información._

_Papá se va a casar, papá ya lo supero. ¿Por qué yo no?_

__Bella, hija, ¿está todo bien?_

_No, no lo está. . _

__Si papá, todo está bien- tuvo que tomar aire para poder continuar-¿Cuándo…cuándo se va a celebrar la boda?- en realidad no quería saberlo pero como una buena hija y único miembro de su familia debía ir a ese acontecimiento tan importante, importante para su padre._

__Dentro de dos meses, sabes Bella nada me haría más feliz que verte ese día, claro solo casarme con Renata me haría más feliz…me gustaría que estuviera ese día y-_

__ ¡Claro que voy a estar ese día!-lo interrumpió con un grito- después me pasas la fecha y el lugar exacto, seguro que por el trabajo solo voy a poder tener un día o dos como mucho para ir hasta Seattle- rogaba no estar más de un día allá._

__ ¿Qué pasa, Aro no te deja visitar a tu viejo?- el rostro de Bella enrojeció por el comentario de Charlie, aun le incomodaba que su papá hablara de su novio- algún día van a tener que visitar al viejo Charlie Swan, el día que se digne a pedirte matrimonio o el día que el mayor milagro ocurra y me hagas abuelo._

__Papá eres muy joven para ser abuelo y todavía no pensamos en matrimonio, por ahora hablemos del tuyo…te prometo que voy a esta allá y ahora tengo que cortar o puede que pierda mi trabajo._

__Lo siento Bella, te voy a mandar un e-mail con la fecha y el lugar, va a ser una invitación electrónica para mi querida hija…o si tu viejo ya usa internet- Bella no pudo contener las carcajadas- bueno en realidad Renata te la va a mandar-claro que la iba a mandar ella, solo era seis años mayor que Bella- muy bien hija me despido y no olvides que te quiero._

__Por supuesto papá, yo también te quiero, ahora debo colgar. Adiós._

Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y su cuerpo se tensó ante el contacto del desconocido.

_Hola Bella, mi Bella-su voz suave resonó en sus oídos y Bella no dudó ni un segundo en darse vuelta y lanzarse a los fuertes brazos de Aro.

_Hola cariño, no sabes cómo te extrañe el fin de semana, ¿qué tal tu viaje de negocios?- estaba nerviosa, dudaba de que se haya enterado de su percance.

_Yo también te extrañe y el viaje estuvo bien un poco solitario sin mi muñeca ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules eran muy profundos, podían demostrar todo tipo de emociones.

_Bien, tranquilo…salí con Alice, Ángela y Jessica…todo estuvo tranquilo…-no sabía cómo seguir la conversación, solo habían sido un par de tragos nada más, no había amanecido con un desconocido, sino con Alice, no pasó nada, no hacía falta contarle lo sucedido.

_ ¿Fue fácil recuperarse de la resaca?, Bella, cariño tu no bebes mucho…algo debe haber ocurrido para que terminaras en ese estado. Confía en mí, ¿Qué sucedió?- él esperaba una respuesta, él lo sabía.

_ ¿Quién…?...ALICE. Lo siento, pero tuve un mal día el viernes, primero te fuiste de viaje y cuando volví del aeropuerto descubrí seis llamadas de papá…-no pudo seguir y su mirada e poso en el suelo, él no estaba enojado, de hacho se preocupaba por ella.

_ No culpes a Alice, ella está n Nueva York, culpa a Ángela… ¿Qué pasó Bell, pasó algo con Charlie? ¿Pasó algo malo?-sonaba muy preocupado, había llegado a querer a Charlie como un padre, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto personalmente.

_No, no paso nada malo, creo. Charlie se va a casar…con Renata…-no le gustaba todavía la idea.

_Ay Bella…esa no son malas noticias, de hecho son muy buenas… ¿no estás contenta por Charlie?-sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente- cariño todo está bien, él merece ser feliz, no hay que estar en la sombra del pasado.

_Él tiene razón, ya es hora de que siga con su vida…y yo con la mía, ya pasaron 18 años. _

___Supongo que sí son bunas noticias, estamos invitados, los dos. Dijo que quiere conocerte y menciono la posibilidad de _nuestro _matrimonio, esta desquiciado-comenzó a sonreír ante la posibilidad.

_No creo que sea una idea desquiciada, a decir verdad Isabella Vulturi no suena tan mal-la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios, demostrándole con un inocente roce cuanto la amaba.

_No, no es una mala idea, aunque también mencionó la idea de ser abuelo-los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Aro debía pensar que Charlie no tenia tacto para hablar.

_Tampoco es una mala idea, aunque prefiero esperar unos años…nada me haría más feliz que tener hijos contigo…

_Ok par de tórtolos, no sigan con esto por favor, no delante de los pobres solteros…

_EMMETT, me asustaste -Bella se dirigió a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla-¿recibiste mi paquete?

_Claro que sí y de hacho ya deposite parte de él en al baño…-alzo una ceja y comenzó a reírse, parecía un niño en el cuerpo de una hombre de 26 años, un enorme hombre de 26 años.

_Ahhhhh Emmett no hace falta comentarios respecto a los que haces con lo que comes-ella puso cara de asco, él siempre con sus bromas.- están llegando temprano todos hoy ¿pasa algo?

_No, lo único que queríamos ver era el resultado de una noche de copas de la aburrida Isabella Swan, desde el sábado que no salías de tu departamento y quería corroborar que estuvieras viva, ¿y que mejor lugar de corroborar eso en los brazos de tu amorcito? -Emmett levanto la ceja de una manera muy sugestiva y una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Mejor no digas nada…o mejor sí… ¿cómo te enteraste?...-juraba que iba a matar a Alice se no mantenía el silencio hoy en la oficina.

_Fácil querida, Jessica se encargo crear un álbum en Facebook titulado "Noche de copas con Isabella Swan", más claro que eso no hay- ahora sí iba a matar a Jessica, todos en la oficina habrían visto sus fotos en un estado deplorable, mejor ni las miraba.

Bella quería responderle a Emmett, juraba una y otra vez que encontrarían un cadáver en el baño de mujeres, pero en ese momento Elaizar Denali,o el jefe; entro en las oficinas y pidió la presencia de la señorita Isabella Swan en su oficina de manera urgente.

_No debe ser nada bueno-escucho que Aro decía a sus espaldas-deben ser las fotos que Jessica publicó, solo espero que te den una sanción y nada más- pero su rostro no estaba seguro. Aro conocía muy bien a Elaziar y sabía que era muy severo, tal vez no le perdonaría este error a Bella.

_Muy bien, deséenme suerte y recen porque no me mate-le dio un beso en los labios a Aro y subió hasta la oficina central.

En el camino se encontró con una desconsolada Jessica la escucho llorando en el baño, por lo tanto algo malo la esperaba cruzando la puerta del director de la empresa. Toco dos veces hasta que Elaizar le dio permiso para entrar, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y esperó e veredicto de su jefe.

_Señorita Swan, me temo que no le tengo buenas noticias-a Bella el corazón le palpitaba de manera irregular- estoy enterado de que ciertas fotos se publicaron en internet, eso afecta a la imagen de la empresa. ¿Qué pensaría usted que miembros de la empresa aparezcan en el ojo público de una manera tan…-se interrumpió, no sabía que decir, conocía a la chica y sabía que algo no andaba bien-¿Qué paso Bella? Emmett me dijo que desde el sábado que no sales de tu departamento y solo recurres al alcohol para liberarte de lo que te pesa-claro que la conocía. Elaizar era su tío, el padre de Emmett y desde la muerte de su madre la amo como a una más de sus hijas.

_Charlie me llamo el viernes, me dijo que se va a casa…con Renata…Charlie se va a casar de nuevo.

Elaizar quedo en un estado somnoliento, imágenes de Reneé recorrieron su mente, el maldito Charlie Swan se volvería a casar y estaba seguro de que su hermana estaba revolcándose en su tumba.

Aun lamentaba lo que había pasado con la vida de su hermana, estaba totalmente enamorada del Charlie Swan y se caso demasiado joven. Estaba seguro de que ella sufría, sabían que había tenido a Bella solo para que este la amara más, pero el solo gastaba su tiempo en el hospital y con su amante, Renata. Odiaba profundamente a ese hombre, pero amaba irremediablemente a su sobrina, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Solo era una criatura inocente en el medio de un matrimonio fallido. Lamentaba una y otra vez lo que Bella sufrió con Charlie y Reneé, lamentaba mucho que Bella haya sido la que encontró a su madre luego de su suicidio.


	3. Cicatriz

Cicatriz

"_No me des tregua, no me perdones nunca. Hostígame en la sangre, que cada cosa cruel sea tú que vuelves. ¡No me dejes dormir, no me dejes en paz! Entonces ganaré mi reino, naceré lentamente. No me pierdas como una música fácil, no seas caricia ni aguante; tálame como un sílex, despedázame." Julio Cortázar._

Los reiterados errores cometidos en su vida habían hecho que su autoestima se debilitara, la reina del hielo había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer hecha añicos. Ya no era una persona, no parecía un ser humano, era una entidad; el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue una joven.

Caminando por las calles bajo el cielo iluminado de estrellas se dirigía a su encuentro, esta vez estaba decidida; no quería morir.

No quería seguir siendo _eso_, en lo que se había convertido, ya no quería ser la joven que lloraba todas las noches, la que no podía salir de la cama en las mañanas, la que todo veía negativo y sin solución.

En la vereda de enfrente se podía ver un viejo teatro, cuantos recuerdos traía a su mente aquel viejo edificio, pero esta vez no se iba a detener a canalizar la memoria desteñida de su infancia, esta vez se dirigía a su futuro.

Decidió finalmente cruzar hacia el otro lado, esta vez solo una cuadra la separaba de su destino y eso provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sus piernas se debilitaran y su respiración se pausara. No estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico, no. Esta vez estaba nerviosa y aunque estos últimos días había experimentado esta sensación, esto no le pasaba a ella. Rara vez podía pasar que la reina del hielo tuviera nervios ante una persona y menos aún ante una respuesta. Le daba lo mismo que alguien le diera un respuesta negativa, pero a decir verdad nunca nadie se le negaba a ella.

El sonido de sus pisadas no se escuchan, es casi como si no pisara el duro asfalto sino que flotara sobre el. En otro momento se estarían escuchando el sonido de un par de tacones y los hombres se darían vuelta para ver semejante belleza, pero esta vez no. No estaba vestida para la seducción, estaba triste y su ropa reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Llevaba una camisa holgada negra con una jean que no marcaba sus curvas, con un par de zapatillas negras; las misma que le gustaba usar cuando era adolescente, aunque tampoco era una mujer madura. Una mujer joven, una adulta joven, ya no una joven adulta. Su rostro no llevaba maquillaje alguno, revelando su belleza natural, pero también la marca de su pasado al descubierto.

Sus converse se abrían camino por la avenida, sus ojos verdes se posaban en las estrellas y las luces artificiales, siempre le fascinaba la ciudad de noche; era como si tuviera vida propia. Siempre sintió curiosidad por lo que pasaba de noche por la calles de Londres, de niña creía que la ciudad dormía de día y que al anochecer cobraba vida a través de la luces. Claro que había comprobado la vida nocturna londinense desde su temprana adolescencia, tenía la suerte de ser la mayor de sus hermanos y que el único varón era cinco años menor que ella.

_Allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, en el viejo café me espera._

Trató de acomodarse el pelo, pero no se sentía hermosa, él la había cambiado.

_Si me dice que sí, bien por mí y si dice que no…._

Dudo de nuevo, pero se dijo a sí misma que no sería una cobarde, no pasaría otra dos semanas llorando antes de dormir y comiendo halado como una adolescente a la cual su novio acaba de dejar.

_Allí está él. _

Él la vio y le hizo un gesto para llamar su atención. Se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó frente a él.

_Hola Alec, ¿Cómo estás?- su nerviosismo aumento cuando la miro a los ojos y le dedico una de sus sonrisas.

_Rose, preciosa, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-tomo una de sus manos y depositó en ella un suave beso.

_ ¿Qué tal los negocios? ¿Todo marcha bien?-no sabía cómo preguntárselo, lo había practicado todas las noches desde hace dos semanas y ahora todo se había borrado.

_Aburridos, como siempre. Pero esta vez algo divertido paso, uno de los miembros del _staff _de una empresa constructora se fue de improviso en medio de una reunión alegando que su novia tenía problemas, al parecer la chica se estaba dando una gran borrachera y él salió a su rescate ¡pobre idiota! cree que podía rescatar a tiempo a la muy imbécil ade-…

_Alec…-Ella lo interrumpió- no te perece que lo que hizo era correcto, después de todo era su novia la que estaba en problemas.

_A decir verdad no conozco a nadie capaz de sacrificar lo que tiene por una mujer, me parece muy…., no conozco a ningún hombre capaz de perder todo lo que tiene…es decir…el idiota pudo haber perdido un contrato importante y su empleo….pudo-estaba nervioso, las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras.

_Alec, hace dos semanas, cuando te conté lo que me había pasado en una relación anterior, lo que Royce me hizo, me dijiste que no iba a pasar de nuevo. Me dijiste que ningún otro hombre me iba a hacer daño porque me protegerías, que me cuidarías con todo tu ser para que no sufriera porque me querías-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no por el recuero del pasado, sino que la simple pronunciación de su nombre la hería en lo más profundo de su ser- Alec hace dos semanas que tengo en mi cabeza la misma pregunta, hace dos semanas me acecha por las noches y sé que no voy a poder vivir tranquila hasta saber su respuesta.

_ ¿Qué pasa Rose?, lo que te dije hace dos semanas es verdad, te quiero Rose y te voy a proteger.

_De eso se trata…

_Una pregunta, solo una imple pregunta. _

_Hace dos semanas…vi pasar mi vida en dos semanas-tomó aire y continuó-la vida de una familia disfuncional, la pérdida de una hermana, el odio de una madre, la debilidad de los hombres.

_Rose, no entiendo.

_Vi todos mis errores, mi vida fue un error y de ellos vivo. Me di cuanta de que lo que estuve lamentado todo este tiempo no fue el maltrato físico, ni siquiera el emocional. Soy una masoquista Alec, necesito del dolor para sentirme viva, por más que quieras protegerme no podrás hacerlo de mí misma. Haré que me lastimes-

_Rose, de verdad no entiendo.

_Haré que me lastimes, te pediré que me atormentes y me mates cada día de los que estemos juntos si te pido lo que no me puedes dar.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rosalie?

_Una pregunta, te pido que me des la respuesta a una simple pregunta con la más sincera de tus facetas. Solo con una respuesta me basta para dejar de atormentarme cada vez que me mire al espejo o simplemente me deje ahogar en el dolor más ingrato, Alec… ¿me amas?

Él no entendía lo que pasaba, de repente la mujer que estaba enfrente le hacía una pregunta muy sencilla, pero esta vez ella era una desconocida. La joven que había conocido años atrás había desaparecido para dar lugar a una mujer vulnerable que le revelaba un estigma. Ella lo había hecho feliz a su manera y merecía que le dijera la verdad ¿pero a qué costo?, ¿qué pasaría con ella una vez que le respondiera? No quería herirla pero la mentira duele más que la verdad_."Hazme llorar con la verdad para que no me destruyas con a mentira." _

_Rosalie, pensé que estaban claros mis sentimientos hacia ti

_ ¿sí o no Alec?

_No Rosalie, no te amo.- su corazón se partía por decirle esas palabras, pero era la verdad, le apreciaba pero no la amaba-Lo siento.

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lagrimas, no quería hablar sabía que su voz se iba a quebrar y solo murmuro un simple "gracias" antes de levantarse e irse sin mirar atrás. Ahora estaba segura, nadie la podía amar.

Caminaba acompañada por la oscuridad de la noche, no tenía un rumbo fijo. Pensó en ingresar a un viejo bar para comenzar a beber y así poder olvidar sus penas solo por un momento

_¿Para qué, luego volverán? _

No se embriagaría esta vez, no. Sabía que sus miedos la volverían a acechar en la mañana. Siguió caminando, necesitaba que el aire fresco le pegue en la cara, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir otra cosa que no fuese dolor.

_¿Por qué nadie me puede amar? _

La misma pregunta la había perseguido desde la niñez, ni siquiera sus padres pudieron demostrarle cariño, su madre no ocultaba el odio que sentía por ella, su padre la había abandonado hace años y ahora los hombres solo la querían en la cama.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, sentía que todos sus demonios se agolpaban en su pecho y una carga pesada en su espalda.

_Pero el dolor me hace sentir viva. _

¿No conocía otra forma de vida? Pensaba que cada puñetazo que se daba podía borrar el dolor que sentía en el alma, tomaba cada cicatriz que habitaba en sus mañecas como símbolo de debilidad. El no aguantar el dolor emocional la obligó a causarse el dolor físico para aliviar la presión en su pecho.

_¿Para qué seguir con todo esto? _

Decidió dejar de caminar como una entidad para tomar un nuevo rumbo, esta vez se dirigía a su casa.

Caminó sin mirar atrás pero tampoco se detenía a mirar a los rostros de la multitud, no podía ver los ojos de los demás, no podía ver la reacción de los demás frente a su rostro descubierto.

Llegó a su edificio, su hogar. El pequeño departamento clandestino era su hogar, no la mansión familiar.

En se departamento podía ser quien ella quería, era su casa, solo de ella.

Agradecía infinitamente a Jane por ayudarla a adquirirlo a espaldas de su familia. Miró las paredes azules, los muebles lujosos, la chimenea artificial; ya no sentía la calidez habitual. Era un lugar lujoso pero pequeño, ella lo quiso así, era solo para ella.

Se quitó las viejas Converse y se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo y se odió. Se odiaba como a nadie, era el fiel retrato de su madre y su rostro estaba marcado, por eso se odiaba.

¿_Por qué no me toco nacer en una familia normal?_

Rosalie se lamentaba una y otra vez el lugar donde había nacido. Ella vivía en un palacio, nunca le había faltado nada, todo lo que quería lo tenía, menos amor.

Había entendido a edad muy temprana que esa palabra era ajena a su vida cuando su papá decidió irse sin despedirse de ella y su mamá no le dirigía más que palabras de odio.

Recuerda los días en que se encerraba en el armario para que Ariadna no la encontrarla y la castigara. Recordaba fielmente la navidad del ´94 cuando por accidente derramó un poco de ponche en el vestido de su madre, recibió tal castigo que no olvidaba el sabor de la sangre en su boca por el labio partido, el pelo le dolía por los tirones y la piel de su hombro le ardía por los rasguños. Su padre nunca la defendió, al contrario la había abandonado y dejado totalmente desamparada con ese monstruo. Eleazar se había marchado de Londres cuando tenía seis años y aún no entendía por qué.

_No me amaba, mi padre no me amaba. _

Se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez desde hace 20 años, la persona más importante de su vida no la habían querido. Aunque aún seguían en contacto, hace por lo menos 14 años que no se veían y a su hermana tampoco.

_¿Por qué la prefirió a ella? ¿Por qué no a mí?_

Como si no fuera suficiente recordar el rechazo y los maltratos de su infancia, su memoria la llevó a Royce.

Él había sido su primer novio, se conocían desde los 14 y ambos eran del mismo circulo social. Era un buen partido para ser un marido, además ella estaba desesperada por escapar de su casa. Rosalie confiaba infinitamente en él y sentía que lo amaba como a nadie había amado jamás, pero claro eso no era seguro porque ella nunca había sido amada.

Cuando cumplió dieciocho años Royce le propuso matrimonio, ella estaba muy feliz y aceptó de inmediato, no solo se uniría con el hombre que más amaba sino que escaparía e ese infierno casero. En ese momento él le dijo que no podía casarse con cualquier mujer, la mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa debía amarlo, respetarlo, obedecerlo y lo principal, debía ser pura. Rosalie dijo que era todo lo que él buscaba, lo amaba y respetaba, por lo tanto lo obedecería, entonces el rostro del joven cambio y le exigió que se lo demostrara. Ella estaba aturdida, no sabía qué hacer y aun podía escuchar sus palabras.

__Demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que me amas y me obedecerás._

__ ¿Cómo?..._

__Desvístete…. _

Él la obligó a desnudarse frente a él, la acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla, Rosalie había luchado para zafarse de sus brazos pero él era más fuerte. Estaba totalmente aterrada y finalmente cedió, nunca imaginó que todo sería así, él ningún momento le dijo que la amaba y cuando terminó con ella se levanto y la dejó en su cama desnuda y dolorida. Rosalie se sentía sucia y no paraba de llorar pero se repetía una y otra vez que le había demostrado su amor y que ahora él se casaría con ella, _porque él me ama. _

Se vistió rápidamente, se lavo la cara en el baño y decidió que era hora de irse, pero para él nada había terminado. Cuando Rosalie estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta él la llamó, vio como se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y algo escondido detrás de su espalda.

_Debe ser un anillo,_ pensó en ese momento, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando detrás de su espalda sacaba una navaja y deposito su filo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

__Ahora no eres virgen y tu rostro está desfigurado, ningún hombre te querrá. _

Él no solo la había marcado emocionalmente, sino que también la tuvo que marcar físicamente. Esa fue la primera vez que había experimentado ese dolor, desde ese momento recurriría a dañarse físicamente.

Volví de su recuerdo y se sentía muy estúpida, había sufrido mucho. Había experimentado el dolor muchas veces, pero el dolor la hacía sentir viva y, después de todo, tal vez ya no quería seguir sufriendo, tal vez ya no quería seguir viviendo.

Sacó de la mesa de luz que estaba al lado de su cama un frasco y una botella de vodka que tenía escondida, a su hermano no le gustaba que tomara alcohol y era el único que la había protegido. Él había sido el único que se había preocupado por ella alguna vez, aún sin tener la misma sangre, su padre se había casado con su madre cuando ella tenía diez años y él solo cinco. Se habían llevado bien desde el principio, ella era mayor por lo tanto debía protegerlo pero parecía que con él todo era al revés, él la protegía a ella.

Se soltó su larga cabellera rubia y encendió el televisor. En un viejo canal transmitían una vieja película que había amado desde niña _"Flores de acero_", la imagen de la familia celebrando la boda de su hija mayor la había paralizado; envidiaba a Shelvy, ella se había casado, luchado con una enfermedad y había sido madre. Pero la enfermedad le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía, la muerte se la llevo de todo y todos, aunque su madre se quedó con ella hasta el último suspiro. Su familia la había amado, su madre le había donado un órgano y la familia entera tuvo que decidir su vida pegada a un respirador artificial en estado vegetativo o una muerte tranquila.

¿Por qué su vida no pudo ser así? ¿Por qué no se había casado? ¿Por qué su madre no la quería? _Mejor haberlo experimentarlo y luego perderlo a nunca haberlo tenido._

Hubiera preferido mil veces una muerte como la e Shelvy que la vida que le había tocado, hubiera preferido que su marido la dejara morir porque la amaba mucho para que no sufriera aún más en vida, hubiera preferido tener una muerte digna hace mucho tiempo; pero ya era tarde para eso.

_No hay tiempo para muerte digna._

Dicho esto en su cabeza tomó la primera pastilla

_Esto va por papá, por dejarme en la oscuridad de la noche en una casa del terror y con el monstruo más temible.-tomo un gran trago de vodka y siguió con la segunda pastilla

_Esta va por mamá, aunque no merece ser llamada así, por todos los golpes propinados a lo largo de mis 26 años, no solo los físicos, también los golpes emocionales.-rio amargamente y tomo otro trago de vodka.

No sabía cuánto iba a durar todo esto, en el frasco había una gran mezcla de pastillas, las había para dormir, antidepresivas, simples pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, pastillas para morir. Todas ellas eran un paso más a la tumba, junto con la gran botella de alcohol que a cada momento tomaba un gran sorbo y ahora se encontraba por la mitad.

_La tercera va por Royce; ¡Gracias Royce! ¡GRACIAS POR DENIGRARME DE LA PEOR MANERA, POR VIOLARME Y ADEMÁS DEJAR ESTA CATRIZ EN MI ROSTRO, EN ELLA VEO EL FIASCO QUE FUE MI VIDA!- la última frase la había gritado a todo pulmón. El televisor seguía encendido y escucho en el fondo como el teléfono sonaba, tal vez era su vecina de nuevo quejándose por los gritos, el teléfono no paraba de sonar intentando que ella lo escuchara, pero ella estaba ebria y somnolienta

_La cuarta va por Cayo, malito hombre que tuvo que venir con su hijo, sino hubiera sido por él tal vez todo habría terminado hace mucho tiempo- tomo lo último que quedaba de la botella, le daba asco por lo fuerte que era, pero lo necesitaba, de esa manera los fantasmas no la acecharían de nuevo en la mañana. El maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar y con él unos golpes en la puerta comenzaron a resonar en su departamento.

Río histéricamente, podía imaginar las caras de sus vecinos, todos cansados de la niña rica del 6ªB. Tiró la gran botella de vidrio al piso y escucho como se partía en mil pedazos. Tomo tres pastillas más y miro una foto queque posaba en la mesa del comedor, en ella estaba con su hermano sonriendo y tenían a la Torre Eiffel de fondo.

_Lo que queda para mi querido hermanito, maldita sea la hora en que tu madre decidió morirse y tu padre casarse con Ariadna, tal vez no hayas sufrido como yo pero no te merecías a ese monstruo. Sentía compasión por su hermanastro, sabía que él la había amado._ Carlisle se que fuiste el único que me quiso, lo siento tanto.

Los golpes en la puerta habían aumentado, intentó caminar unos centímetros pero cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y clavándose los vidrios de la botella en su pierna. Poco le importaba que su estuviera sangrando, la muerte estaba próxima.

Recordaba como de adolescente deseaba su muerte y como se escondía en el baño de la escuela para marcarse sus muñecas con tijeras.

En su rostro las lagrimas caían, se había dicho que no quería morir, se había prometido no llorar y no sufrir por más que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero ya no podía. Todo lo que la esperaba era la muerte y a su encuentro iba.

"_Lo que no te mata, fuerza te da "sí, claro _

La vida había sido cruel con ella y nunca se había sentido más fuerte. Maldecía en su interior al idiota que luchaba por entrar ¿Por qué no la dejaban morir tranquila? se preguntaba, escucho como la puerta se abría abruptamente y en un grito desesperado pronunciaron su nombre.

_ ¡Rosalie!

No tuvo tiempo de procesar esa voz, le era familiar pero no pudo encontrar un rostro para asociarla, simplemente se dejo caer en la oscuridad.


	4. Hospital

Hospital

_Si para ti fui sombra cuando cubrí tu cuerpo,_

_Si cuando te besaba mis ojos eran ciegos._

_Sigamos siendo noche, como la noche; inmensos,_

_Como nuestro amor oscuro_

_Sin límites eternos…_

_Porque a la luz del día nuestro amor es pequeño. _

"_Amor oscuro"-Manuel Altoaguirre__._

Trotaba como todas las mañanas desde hace dos semanas por el Central Park, le gustaba mucho ese parque, no solo por lo hermoso que era sino por su fama.

Vestía con ropas deportivas, pero aún así se podía distinguir su cuerpo trabajado y su rostro se ocultaba detrás de un par de lentes de sol. Sus ojos azules no podían ver la luz del día pero aún así podía distinguir por donde iba, no le gustaba el sol en la cara. De hecho no había dormido mucho, las reuniones habían terminado, los contratos estaban cerrados y todo lo que había ido a hacer a América ya estaba hecho; pero no por eso tenía que volver a Inglaterra. Al contrario, su retorno había sido demorado por tres días más.

_Tres días más de libertad _

Pensaba él, quería disfrutar al máximo de esos tres días y sí que lo estaba haciendo.

El primer día había ido a ver dos obras de teatro a Broadway, vio un partido de básquet en el Madison Square Garden y después había visitado uno de los clubes más concurridos de la ciudad, aún podía divertirse, solo tenía 25 años. Claro que esto no lo hacía solo, sino que estaba muy bien acompañado.

El segundo día decidió gastarlo todo para ella, había decidido empezar con una tarde de compras en la Quinta Avenida, para luego almorzar en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y luego llevarla a que conocer el Time Square y el Chrysler Building de noche. Ella se había impactada al ver a la ciudad de las luces y él estaba contento de haberla sorprendido. Luego de eso volvieron al Hilton para tener una cena romántica y termina juntos en la suite más costosa del hotel…y por ello no había dormido bien.

Para ese día, el tercer y último día había acordado visitar el Worl Trade Center debido a que pedían la presencia del capital familiar Wicklock y después pasaría por el Federal Hall para copiar la fachada del edificio para una versión moderna de este en Londres. Terminado este trabajo volvería al hotel para buscar a María y pasar la tarde juntos paseando por el Central Park.

Estaba acomodando sus horarios cuando una figura se cruzó por su camino, choco contra él y lo hizo caer al lado del prado rompiendo sus lentes.

_Genial, ahí van 500 dólares. _

Estaba molesto con el tipo, cuando se recuperará le gritaría y seguro que terminaría por darle un puñetazo en la cara. Se incorporó y busco al hombre pero en su lugar encontró a una pequeña joven que sostenía su tobillo.

_No puede ser, que idiota soy_

Era obvio que la por parte se la había llevado la chica, posiblemente se había fracturado pero él rogaba que fuera un esguince. Se dirigió hacia ella y agacho hasta llegar a su altura.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?- de verdad el chico estaba preocupado, siempre había sido sobreprotector y no le gustaba ver a una dama en apuros.

_Sí, creo que sí, pero me duele mucho el tobillo- ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, revelando unos ojos azules oscuros y pequeños y finos rasgos en su rostro-gracias por preguntar.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una dama, además fue mi culpa, pido perdón-se disculpó dándole la mano.

_De hecho creo que está más que claro que fue mi culpa, venía distraída con el sonido de la música en los auriculares, pido perdón- dicho esto tomó su mano y él la ayudo a incorporarse, pero se quejo del dolor que le provocaba mantenerse de pie y por poco no cayó de nuevo al suelo de no ser porque él la tomó en brazos como un acto reflejo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo. De hecho se estaban comunicando con la mirada. Ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba en brazos de un desconocido, aunque no se sentía mal por ello.

_Lo lamento, no podía dejarla caer de nuevo al suelo. Me presento, mi nombre es Jasper Wicklock, soy-

_Lo sé, lo conocí en una de las reuniones de negocios. Es uno de los herederos del imperio bancario Wicklock, está financiando una de las construcciones para la empresa en la que trabajo.

_ ¿Y cómo puede ser que nunca la haya visto, señorita…?-hizo silencio para que ella respondiera.

_Alice, mi nombre es Alice Brandon, estuve en las reuniones reemplazando a Aro Vulturi. No me presentaron con los demás miembros porque Aro se había ido de improvisto y yo no debía estar allí, así que solo me dedique a escuchar los acuerdos y no participar en ellos.

_ ¿Así que eras una especie de espía?

_Encubierto mejor dicho, nadie sabía que yo estaba en Nueva York y que Aro estaba en Chicago. Problemas de amigos que se mezclaron con los negocios-Alice le dedicó una sonrisa inocente y no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, no podía creer que un hombre fuera tan perfecto.

_Bueno señorita Brandon, déjeme llevarla pera que curen de su tobillo-él le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

_Muy bien, pero solo con la condición de que me llame Alice.

_Muy bien, solo si me llamas Jasper.

_Trato hecho, no hace falta que me cargues, puedo caminar con el pie derecho, solo necesito ayuda con el izquierdo y mi auto está cerca.

_Ok Alice, ¿hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?-levanto una ceja y la hizo reír ante su comentario-mi auto también está cerca, puedo manejar y dejarte en la clínica, no tengo problema.

_La verdad prefiero ir al hospital y en mi auto, ¿te importaría manejar el mío?

_No está bien, vamos a tu auto.

Jasper la acomodó cuidadosamente en el auto en el asiento del acompañante mientras él se dedicó a manejar, le llamaba mucho la atención esa chica. ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Ella era una mujer de la que no cualquiera se puede olvidar, su piel parecía estar hache de porcelana, sus ojos eran de una azul oscuro enormes, sus rasgos armoniosos y delicados y su pelo era corto y negro como el azabache. Era una chica muy hermosa, pero no podía pensar en ella de esa manera, tal vez solo era una niña, aunque no podía trabajar en una empresa siendo muy joven. La curiosidad lo golpeó y no pudo resistirlo.

_A sí que Alice, trabajas en una empresa constructora, pero no te ves lo suficientemente…mayor… ¿cuántos años tienes?

Ella se carcajeo ante la pregunta y su énfasis en la palabra _mayor_

_No, no soy tan grande como mis compañeros de trabajo, pero tampoco soy tan joven como dice que aparento-ella lo miraba y le sonreía- tengo 25 años.

_Solo un año menor _

_Bueno no pareces mayor de veintiuno…

_Y usted señor Wicklock; ¿me va a decir que tiene 41?, la verdad no aparenta ser tan…mayor…como para estar al frente de una empresa.-el tono de ella era de burla.

_De hecho tengo 26 años y estoy por asumir la presidencia de una entidad bancaria. Y no me digas señor Wicklock, él es mi padre.

Los dos comenzaron a reír ante su comentario, se sentían muy cómodos ante la compañía del otro; no eran como dos extraños que acababan de conocerse, sentían que se conocían de toda la vida.

El camino al hospital no duró mucho y su trayecto lo pasaron hablando, cuando llegaron él la ayudo a bajarse del auto, tomo su mano y sintió una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba por su cuerpo, como había pasado con anterioridad en el parque.

_Bueno Jasper te agradezco que no me hayas gritado por mi torpeza y además me ayudaste a llegar sana y salva, pido perdón de nuevo.

_Nada de eso señorita, un caballero siempre ayuda a una dama.

Entraron al edificio y consiguieron una silla de ruedas para que Alice pudiera moverse sin dificultad, ella se dio la vuelta para agradecerle por última vez.

_No hace falta que te quedes, te agradezco de verdad, hasta ponto mi príncipe encantado-dicho esto ella se fue dejándolo pasmado.

Le parecía que era una frase muy tonta y cursi para su gusto, pero no, en ese momento la había amado y daría todo lo que fuera para volverla a oír.

Siguió corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, le esperaba un día muy largo hoy pero una sonrisa nacía de sus labios al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Llegó al hotel y se dirigió a la suite presidencial, siempre le gustaba tener las suites presidenciales, se sentía como un rey; de hecho lo era. Provenía de una de las familias más ricas de Londres, que más podían ser si eran dueños de los bancos más importantes del mundo, y él estaba a punto de heredar la sucursal principal de Londres mientras que su hermano mayor heredaría la sucursal que estaba en Nueva York, en el Centro Mundial de Comercio.

De niño había soñado con Wall Street y tuvo pesadillas con la crisis del `29, pero eso no le pasaría a él, su familia había salido victoriosa de la crisis del 2009, parecía que su imperio a heredar era invencible; él se quedaría en Londres y Garret iría a Wall Street, ese era el acuerdo con sus padres.

Llegó a su habitación y vio a María aún dormida en la cama. A sus ojos ella parecía un angel, con su pelo ondulado negro, no tan oscuro como el de Alice, y su piel blanca. Ella también era hermosa, recordaba que la primera vez que la había visto pensó que había muerto e ido al cielo y casi le sufre un ataque cardiaco cuando le dijo que estaba buscando la vacante para ser la secretaria de Jasper Wicklock. Ella no sabía quién era él, se ocupó de entrevistarla y la pareció una chica muy inteligente, brillante; sin duda alguna sería muy beneficiosa para sus negocios. Y mejor no hablar de lo que había sentido en sus pantalones cuando vio como cruzaba las piernas en su falda tubo.

La contrató de inmediato y en ese momento reveló su identidad, como respuesta le había dedicado una sonrisa y eso lo había atrapado aún más.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ambos sentían algo más, ella se sonrojaba cuando él le sonreía y eso hacía que el corazón de Jasper palpitara aún más fuerte.

Era común que ambos se quedarán hasta tarde trabajando, como recompensa él la invitaba a cenar y ella agradecía gustosa.

_Una noche en la que la mayoría del personal había terminado su turno, María y Jasper se encontraban finalizando un acuerdo para un nuevo proyecto, él se levantó para servirse un trago y le ofreció uno a ella, lo negó._

__No puedo tomar mientras trabajo, es poco ético y no haría bien mi trabajo si estoy mareada por el alcohol-contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios y pestañeando de manera inocente pero seductora._

__No creo que una copa te haga daño, además estamos juntos y juntos somos un buen equipo, nada puede salir mal…-mientras le hablaba se acercaba a ella hasta estar separados sus labios de los de ellas por unos pocos centímetros-eres la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida-dicho esto la besó con la pasión que tenía acumulada desde el primer día que la vio-Vamos a casa cariño- la tomo por la cintura, besó nuevamente y la guio hasta la salida para llegar a su auto y de allí manejar hasta su casa. _

Jasper recordaba una y otra vez la primara vez que la había besado, la primera vez que ella lo llamó _amor, _la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Él la amaba y de eso no tenía duda, aunque ella no era una mujer de demostrar cariño, especialmente en público, pero él estaba seguro que su amor le correspondía.

Llegó a un lado de la cama donde estaba acostada y le beso un hombro desnudo.

_Cariño, ya llegue ¿Cómo dormiste?-le preguntó mientras le depositaba otro beso en su frente.

_Debo reconocer que no pude dormir mucho, anoche estuve ocupada y lo poco que dormí lo hice soñando con la persona que más amo- le devolvió un beso en la comisura de los labios y le pidió que se acostara a su lado.- ¿Qué tal el Parque, encontraste algo interesante?

_Sin duda alguna_

_No nada interesante…en absoluto ¿noticias?-no dejaba de recordarla, amaba a María pero no podía sacar a Alice de su cabeza.

_Sí, tu madre te dejó un mensaje, no podía contestar, si sabe que estamos los dos en la misma habitación nos mata…y también te dejo un mensaje tu esposa-dicha la última palabra puso cara de asco.

_ ¿Qué quería esta vez Maggie?- estaba cansado de su matrimonio, se había casado hace tan solo cuatro años atrás pero no le agradaba para nada la vida monótona del matrimonio. Había encontrado con María la sensación de libertad, se sentía joven de nuevo y experimento cosas nuevas con su joven secretaria, la cual había terminado por cumplir el papel de amante.

_Estaba furiosa, está sospechando lo nuestro…dice que la engañas y que tiene pruebas, pero lo dudo…fuimos cuidadosos…-estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que la _señora _era capaz de hacer una vez que supiera la verdad. Habían sido cuidadosos, muy cuidadosos, sabían lo que perdían si la verdad salía a la luz; no solo un escándalo de infidelidad sería revelado en la alta sociedad londinense sino que también un divorcio multimillonario que podría llevar a la familia Wicklock a la quiebra.

_No tiene pruebas, lo hace para asustarnos, nada más. -La abrazó para tranquilizarla y deseo estar con ella, no quería volver a Londres con su esposa a vivir una tortura con una mujer que lo hacía sentir muerto en vida y que además lo odiaba. Pero allí estaba ella de nuevo, no podía borrarla de su mente y solo se habían visto una vez.

_Tengo que volver a mi suite…quisiera que terminaras de divorciarte…así ella no molestaría.-se levantó de la capa y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata.

_No puedo, sería un gran escándalo. Dame tiempo y te prometo que pronto seremos solo los dos, pero por ahora vas a tener que compartirme.-vio como ella sonreía de una manera diferente a la habitual y se acercó a él depositando un beso en su frente y lo miro a los ojos.

_Vamos a ser solo los dos más pronto de lo que crees Jazz, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que eres solo _mío_?- lo beso nuevamente y salió de la suite para dirigirse a la suya.

Jasper se quedó pasmado, ¿Qué significaba esa frase?

_¿Solo de ella?_

Decidió dejar de pensar para tomar una ducha y dirigirse al Centro Mundial de Comercio. Cuando llegó a este vio las maquinarias de construcción, intentaban reconstruir el lugar después del atentado a las Torres Gemelas en Septiembre del 2001. No olvidaba ese día, había sido la noticia mundial, el mundo entero vio en vivo y directo como los dos edificios más altos de Nueva York eran el blanco de un ataque terrorista y se desplomaban como si estuvieran hechos de papel. _La caída de un símbolo, el fin de un imperio_- pensó cuando veía desplomarse las estructuras y lo pensaba de nuevo ahora que veía las maquinarias que querían un nuevo símbolo, pero eso llevaría años.

_Primero un atentado, el odio del mundo, un presidente inepto y después la crisis económica; el gigante americano se cae. Claro que esto no me pasará a mí, no, no pasará. _

Pasó el mediodía de reunión en reunión, hizo una pausa para almorzar y luego volvió al hotel para terminar el día con María, hoy era el último día de su libertad absoluta; mañana estaría en libertad condicional como un criminal.

Tomo el ascensor hasta su habitación para cambiarse, luego pasaría a buscarla. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la encontró sentada en la cama con un vestido de coctel negro, cuando lo vio ella le sonrió ampliamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ ¿A qué debo semejante honor?-preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a frente.

_Llamaron desde casa…hay noticias-su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más, le parecía una sonrisa maléfica pero hermosa.

_Debo decir que son buenas noticias, muy buenas por la sonrisa en tu rostro querida…

_Oh sí, muy buenas noticias…cariño, parece que todo está en su lugar.

_No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

_Maggie tuvo un accidente…murió. Felicidades señor Wicklock, es viudo-y sus ojos brillaron con frialdad y como si fuera posible su sonrisa aumentó en satisfacción.


End file.
